Sunshine Glistening on Her Skin
by quisinart4
Summary: Five times April wore a bathing suit, and the one time she didn't. ONESHOT established Jackson/April


**Title:** Sunshine Glistening on Her Skin

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Five times April wore a bathing suit, and the one time she didn't.

**Author's Note: **With summer upon us and me still obsessed over Japril, I couldn't help but think of Jackson teasing April about her swimsuit in 10x19. Hence this fic! Hope you enjoy! :) Comments would be most welcome, thanks!

* * *

_one ~_

Jackson let out a sigh of relief as he unlocked the door and finally walked into the apartment. The board meeting had been a nightmare with all the department heads arguing over each other for the last of the funding left in the budget. He almost called security to keep the peace in there. Bailey had looked like she wanted to throw a chair at him at one point.

But now he was home.

And his wife was nowhere to be seen.

He pulled out his phone to text April, then saw her handwriting on the dry erase board on the fridge. Usually she left him little doodles or notes to pick up the dry cleaning or buy more peanut butter, but now the board said: _I'm at the pool! Left my phone here to charge. Come find me and we'll get dinner. Love, April_

Groaning at the fact that he'd have to go back downstairs, Jackson grabbed his phone and wallet, knowing he had no choice but to go to the pool since April had left her phone behind. Taking the elevator back down, he walked two apartment buildings over to the gated pool in their community. The pool was full of families and children, their colorful swimsuits a blur as they rushed back and forth, laughing and calling out to each other with the sound of spashing water in the background. He made his way inside to search for April, and spotted her bobbing around in the water in the corner of the pool. She was talking to a guy next to her, some blond who was laughing hysterically at whatever she was saying. Jackson quickened his steps to reach her, whistling to get her attention.

"Jackson! You're home," she exclaimed with a bright smile, stopping mid-conversation with the other guy to turn his way. "How was the board meeting?"

"Awful," he replied back.

"I'm sorry," she answered with a frown, knowing how stressed he could get when he had to sit through the responsibilties of owning the hospital. "Did you eat? You want me to cook or-"

"Let's go to that Italian place you love," Jackson suggested, glancing at his watch as he spoke. "They're open another hour." He turned to the guy in the pool next to her, carefully eyeing the the distance between him and his wife. Respectable enough, but it still wasn't a sight he wanted to be greeted with after he came home from a long day of work. "I'm Jackson."

"Uh, hi," the blond said, quickly climbing out of the pool to introduce himself. "Paul. I live on the sixth floor."

"Jackson, can you grab my beach towel, please? It's the purple one." April gestured towards a chair where her bag was set, and he moved to grab the towel and hold it open for her.

When she climbed out of the pool, he tried to hide his intake of breath, but didn't think he suceeded. Gone was the tame one piece bathing suit his wife had worn under her clothes when she'd ran out of clean underwear a few weeks ago. Instead, she had on a purple two piece tankini set that highlighted her long legs and copper hair, and showed a few inches of toned midriff. The top was a modest scoop neck, but her dip in the pool had it clinging to her skin, showing off her curves.

April didn't seem to notice Jackson's surprise, quickly patting herself down and putting her hair up in a bun with a hair tie she had on her wrist. "Just give me two minutes, I left my clothes in the locker room. Be right back!"

Jackson waited, hands in his pocket, feet tapping impatiently, for his wife to return. He eyed Paul again and the other man did the same, smiling at him nervously as he looked for something to say.

"So, April said you had a board meeting or something for the hospital you guys work at?"

"Yeah. I own it," Jackson added with a casual shrug. It was a move he had perfected since his early teenage years - just the right air of pretentiousness and carelessness when casually relaying to someone just how wealthy he was as an Avery. It was enough for the other person to get the hint and be impressed.

Good to know the move still worked.

Paul's eyes widened. "Like, you own the whole _hospital?_ Oh... wow. That's... cool."

Jackson was saved from continuing the conversation when April returned to his side. She had on a tank top and flowery skirt, beach bag in hand.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's eat!"

Jackson nodded at Paul, wrapping an arm around his wife as they began to walk towards the pool exit. April looked back over her shoulder to wave to her friend.

"Have a good night, Paul, see you later."

Jackson bit back a comment on how she certainly wouldn't be seeing him later, and kept walking, his steps quickening as they reached the door for the lobby of their apartment building. He turned them inside, heading quickly for the elevator.

"Wait- what are we- I thought we were getting dinner?"

"I left my wallet upstairs," Jackson lied.

"Jackson! I have money on me. You have to stop doing this macho rich guy paying thing, it's ridiculous," April declared as she tried to halt her steps to the elevator, attempting to drag her husband back towards the exit. "Come on, I'll pay."

"April..."

"Jackson!"

Muttering under his breath at how stubborn she could be, he used his taller body to crowd her and usher her into the elevator, quickly hitting the button for the doors to close before she could escape.

Sure enough, April's jaw dropped at his nerve. "What is up with you tonight? Did the meeting-"

Before she could continue, his lips were on hers, forcing her into submission and robbing her of breath and sanity. She couldn't remember the words she was going to say, and forgot altogether about the righteous anger she had been feeling at being herded inside by her six foot tall husband. Instead, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers running over his short hair to pull him even closer. His lips were urgent on hers, as if he was trying to get his fill of her though she had no idea where the need to rush came from.

Her hands slid down to his back pocket and she felt the outline of his wallet. April giggled, breaking the kiss and turning her head, but Jackson only continued dropping a trail of sloppy kisses down her throat.

"You totally didn't forget your wallet, did you?"

"I knew you were a smart one," he muttered against the skin of her collarbone, moving aside her tank top to lave a kiss there. His hands went to her legs, climbing up the hem of her skirt, the ridges of his fingertips making her shiver as he touched the sensitive skin of her thighs. "You're wet."

He was referring to her skin that was damp with pool water, but April blushed a bright red at the possible double entendre of his words. "Jackson!" She looked at the elevator panel and saw they were only two floors away from their floor. Her eyes flicked to the security camera in the corner and she took a quick step away from Jackson even when he tried to pull her back. "We're almost there. Just... hold on," she ordered, her face flushed.

He shook his head at her instructions, hands curled at his sides as if to physically stop himself from reaching for her again. He waited for the elevator to stop at their floor, and was reaching for her hand before the doors even opened.

They didn't make it out to dinner that night and had pizza delivered two hours later instead.

* * *

_two ~ _

April watched from her chair at the patio table as Jackson played with Clara in the water. He had the little girl wearing floaties for toddlers and safely in a water tube as he swam around her, gently splashing water on her and making her laugh. She smiled at the sounds of their voices, Clara's melodic giggles mixing with Jackson's booming laugh.

"April! Come on, the water's warm," Jackson called out, beckoning for her to join them.

"I'm just helping your mom with lunch," April said as she finished tossing together a salad and arranging a fruit platter from everything she'd pulled from Catherine's refrigerator. They'd gone shopping last night for the the perfect ingredients for lunch by the pool. It was hot in Boston, mid-June, and the first thing Jackson had done when they arrived was make sure the pool was cleaned and ready for use during their week of vacation. Catherine had neglected it over the years since she was all alone at the house.

Catherine came out from the house and took a seat, relaxing against the throw pillows and grabbing her Kindle from the table. "Oh, honey, leave all that be and get in the water with your family. Just look at Clara!" The older woman smiled brightly at the sight of her grandchild. Her own hair was wet and her skin damp from being in the pool earlier with Jackson and Clara. "I've already taken about a million pictures."

"I... okay." April wiped her hands on the dish cloth she'd brought out, feeling a little nervous as she moved to unbutton the sundress she had on over her bathing suit.

Their baby girl was already eight months old, and though April and Jackson had already resumed their normal sex life (well, a little slower than usual considering they were now parents), this would be the first time her post-baby body would be on display. The bathing suit she'd picked out was dark blue and modest in cut - a sports bra-like top that showed a hint of cleavage, with normal bikini bottoms. Nothing too revealing, but she couldn't help feeling like her entire body would be exposed for the first time since giving birth.

Her mother-in-law, ever so insightful, looked up from her tablet with an amused smile. "You need help with those buttons, hon?"

"I- no," April stuttered as she glanced at Jackson and saw him with his back to her as he made funny faces at Clara. She took a deep breath and took off the sundress.

"Honey, look at me," Catherine ordered. April did so reluctantly, biting her lower lip in a display of nerves that anyone who knew her could easily read. "You look pretty darn hot, if I do say so myself. And I know my son sure thinks so. So get in the water and have some fun with your handsome husband and beautiful baby girl. You're supposed to be on vacation!"

April blushed at the compliment but couldn't help but laugh at Catherine's advice. "Thanks. You're right."

She made her way to the edge of the pool, smiling at Clara who was still in Jackson's arms. The baby instantly looked up at the sight of her mother, her little arms waving frantically as she bounced with excitement, babbling some baby sounds into the air.

"Who are you looking for? Where's your mama, baby girl?" Jackson turned back towards the patio table, but stopped short when he saw April steps away. He inhaled at the sight of her in her blue swimsuit - red hair, long legs, and her beautiful post-baby curves showcased to perfection. He saw her blush as he looked her over from head to toe, but he didn't look away, only raising an eyebrow and smirking at her in challenge. "So, you comin' in?"

April took a gulp of air and then jumped in, landing in the water right next to Jackson and Clara, splashing them both. Within seconds, she was standing on her feet since they were in the shallow end of the pool. She moved her wet hair back from her face to see Clara squealing with joy at being splashed and having her mother right in front of her.

"You got us all wet," Jackson said with a grin.

"Well, duh, that's what the water is for, dummy." April held her arms out and Clara leaned forward eagerly. Jackson passed her the baby, their wet bodies brushing against each other and making them both look up in awareness. April flushed and tried to remain cool as she took Clara in her arms, bouncing the baby's legs above the water and watching her smile.

Jackson came up behind his wife underwater, pulling her into him so that she was standing between his legs as he leaned back against the wall. He moved aside her hair, dropping a kiss on her shoulder and feeling her shiver at the contact even in the hot afternoon sunshine. "You look amazing."

April blushed at the praise, shaking her head at him as she turned to look his way. "You don't have to say that-"

Jackson interrupted her with a kiss, his mouth molding against hers in a fusion of heat and wetness, water droplets sliding down both their faces as their bodies instinctively leaned into each other's. April nearly whimpered at how he held her so tight, his hands wrapped around her and his scruff brushing at the soft skin of her cheeks. He broke the kiss with a grin, smiling at her again as his hand brushed against the curve of her breasts without shame. There was a reverence in his touch and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"April, you look _amazing._"

She smiled shyly and moved closer to him, and he slid his arm around her, welcoming both her and Clara into his grip. He dropped another kiss on her shoulder, his nose edging at the strap of her bathing suit and making her giggle and squirm. Clara laughed at the rocking motion in her mother's arms, not understanding what was happening between her parents, but so happy to have them both there.

"Hey, I see you there, Mr. and Mrs. Avery!" Catherine called out from the patio table. "Keep it PG, my grandbaby's around!"

* * *

_three ~_

Jackson walked into the community center and headed for the front desk, smiling at the receptionist who eyed him with interest. "Hi, I'm looking for my wife, April. She and my daughter had a swim class today."

"Oh, Clara, right?" The receptionist asked, and Jackson nodded proudly. "She's so cute!" The woman looked over Jackson's shoulder at the bulletin board on the wall. "The Mommy and Me swim class just finished so they're probably still out at the pool. You can sign in and grab a visitor's badge if you want to surprise them."

Jackson stuck the badge on his shirt and followed the signs to the pool out back, keeping an eye out for his redheaded wife and their three-year-old bundle of energy named Clara. He was in luck when he saw his daugher in her adorable green tutu swimsuit running straight towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Whoa, be careful, Clara!" he instructed, hurrying towards her, holding out his arms and picking her up without a second thought to her wet bathing suit. "You can't run around a pool, Claire bear, you could fall," he scolded gently even as he kissed her on the cheek in greeting.

"There was no one in my way, Daddy," she told him, jumping up and down in his arms with excitement. "Can we get ice cream on the way home? Mommy and I always get ice cream."

"Do you now?" Jackson said with a grin. "Well, let's go find your mom and see if she wants ice cream then."

"She's over there!" Clara pointed back towards where she'd come running from. Jackson saw April getting out of the pool and began walking that way while his daughter informed him, "Mommy said the baby was kicking _a lot_ today!"

Jackson swallowed back a lump of desire as he saw his wife reach for a towel, dabbing at her throat and stomach with it. She wore a modest two piece bathing suit, but her baby bump was on display. Seeing her so beautifully round with his child always put a hitch in his breath. There was just something so primitive about the fact that this was _his_ baby she was carrying, and that they were so devoted to each other, enough to reproduce again. She was the most amazing mother to Clara, and she would be to this baby too.

April wrapped the beach towel around her, turning when she heard Jackson approach. "Hey! How was your surgery?"

"Great," Jackson answered with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, dropping a kiss into her wet hair. "How was swim class? How's my baby boy doing?"

"Class was-"

"He was kicking _so_ much, Daddy!" Clara answered enthusiastically on behalf of her mother. "Mommy says he's like a kicking monster in her belly, but maybe he just likes swimming like I do! Daddy, do you want to see me swim right now?" She moved to climb down from his lap, eagerly taking a step towards the water, but Jackson grabbed her before she could jump in.

"Not right now, baby, we gotta get home. And I thought you said something about ice cream?"

Those magic words did the trick, because Clara quickly turned on her little feet, moving towards April's purse and their bag of clothes. "Ice cream! Come on, Mommy, we have to change. Come on, come on!"

April and Jackson chuckled as they watched the three-year-old try and lift April's bag, her stubborn face refusing to admit she needed help.

"Here, let me help you guys," Jackson offered, moving to get the bag from his daughter.

April laughed. "Jackson, you can't-"

"Daddy! You can't come in! It's a _girl's_ locker room," Clara emphasized, her eyes widening at her father's scandalous suggestion.

"Yeah, Jackson, it's a girl's locker room," April teased with a smirk.

"Right. Okay. I'll wait here then." Jackson handed April the beach bag, nodding at her to go on.

He watched his girls walk away hand in hand and his heart swelled with love and pride.

* * *

_four ~_

"Sammy, don't run!"

April paused from putting sunscreen on baby Madeline when she saw her son running and zigzagging in between people on the beach. He was always running on pure energy, but it seemed to be even worse now while they were on vacation. It was like he was eagerly trying to take in all the new sights and sounds as fast as he could without slowing down.

"He won't listen, Mom," Clara sighed from next to her mother, not even looking up from her book. The eight-year-old had enough of Sammy's antics at home, and chose to keep her gaze locked on her book instead of her rambunctious little brother. "Maybe he'll trip and break his leg and have to sit all vacation long instead of running up and down the beach."

"Clara," April scolded, even as she tried to hide a smile, "don't say that. He just... has a lot of energy."

"Too much energy," Clara muttered, and April grinned outright at that.

Just then, Sam came bouncing toward them, his dinosaur-printed swim trunks wet from the ocean water. "Mom, Mom! Can I go to lunch with Evan and his family? His mom said to ask you. Please, please, _please?_"

April glanced over to the next beach blanket for the family he was referring to. They had met a family down the hall from them in the hotel, Michael and Julie, and Sam had quickly become friends with their sons. Julie gave April a thumbs up and April nodded in thanks at the invitation, handing Sam a dry t-shirt and money to cover lunch.

"That's fine, Sammy. Be good, and chew with your mouth closed, please," she reminded him with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom!" He was gone in a flash, and April had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Maybe they'll adopt him," Clara said.

"Clara..."

"Where'd Sammy go?" Jackson appeared, setting a tray of fruit smoothies on their beach blanket as he sat down behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his bare chest. April moved the sleeping Madeline into her bouncer under the beach umbrella and relaxed in her husband's strong, welcoming arms.

"To lunch with Mike and Julie," April answered as she eagerly grabbed her strawberry banana smoothie from the tray. It was a hot summer day, and she was enjoying all these California treats on the beach. "Clara's hoping they'll adopt him."

"If only we would be so lucky," Jackson replied, winking at his eldest daughter.

Clara flashed him a smile, her dimples so identical to her mother's that it always made him think of the brightness of April's smile when he'd proposed on the side of the road in teh middle of the night. Clara grabbed her chocolate milkshake and stood up, brushing sand off the bottom of her shorts. "I'm going to walk by the water."

"Don't go far," April instructed. "I want you where I can see you."

"Yes, Mom," she replied with an eyeroll. "I'll be right in front of you the whole time."

They watched their daughter move further down the beach, milkshake in hand as she examined the waves dancing on the shoreline. She was only eight, but already so well-behaved and wise beyond her years, making her Nana Catherine's favorite. Everyone marveled at how they got so lucky with a firstborn who remembered to brush her teeth and finish her homework without any reminders.

"She's getting so big." Jackson sighed in defeat, as if he was engaged in a battle against time watching his children grow, one he was absolutely losing year after year as another birthday rolled by. "I don't want her to get so big."

"Well, that's what we have this little one for," April told him, gesturing toward their sleeping two-year-old with a smile. She's the baby of the family, and though they've already raised two children, Jackson has been in awe of Maddie growing up and going through all the first milestones. Every child of theirs unique, and Maddie was the baby of the family.

Jackson brushed aside his wife's red hair from her shoulder, dropping a kiss on the bare skin next to her bikini strap. His arms wrapped around her waist, fingertips brushing lightly at the ladder of her ribcage. April giggled, twisting slightly in his arms, looking up at him with a smile. His hands inched higher up her stomach, fingers sliding under the edge of her bikini top so that his fingers brushed against the sensitive swell of her breasts. Her eyes widened as she frantically looked around the beach as if expecting someone to be watching them and scolding them for the public displays of affection. No one was looking their way but she looked back at Jackson in warning, licking her lips at the arousal she saw in his eyes.

"Jackson!" she hissed breathlessly, pushing his hands away quickly. He just moved his hands to the outside of her thighs, running his palms up and down her smooth skin. His fingers traced nonsensical patterns, but it felt like he was making it known to her just how much he loved her and wanted her right now. She took a deep breath, shivering with desire under the hot California sun.

"Jackson," she repeated, her voice sounding tortured, so unlike when she had been talking to the kids earlier. "Stop."

"You are so beautiful," Jackson murmured in her ear, dropping a kiss along her neck, arms tightening around her when she unconsciously arched into him. "That's where our daughters get it from. You."

"Oh, and what about Sammy?" April questioned.

Jackson winked at her, hands brushing at her stomach and making her squeal in laughter.

"Well, he gets it from me, of course."

* * *

_five ~_

"Get him, Sammy, get him!" Jackson cheered his son on as he played his video game, face set in concentration as he stared at the big screen TV where the Wii game was being broadcast. "Yes! Take that, Karev!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Alex replied as he watched Jackson and Sam high-five each other in victory. "We get it. You're Averys, you're perfect."

"Yeah, you're perfect," David Karev teased alongside his father. Both Karev men grinned at each other, and even at five years old, David's wicked grin matched his father's, eyes twinkling with mischief and laughter as he imitated everything his father said and did. "Perfect Averys."

"I'm an Avery!" Madeline piped up from her seat on the couch next to them. The three-year-old had no idea what the men were talking about, but when she heard her last name, she had to chime in. "Avery! Avery!"

"That's right, Maddie, you're an Avery." The teasing grin on Alex's face vanished into a smile of joy as he reached over to tickle the youngest Avery. "Poor, rich, little Maddie Avery."

"I'm rich too," David added.

"Great, we're all filthy rich," Meredith exclaimed from the dining room where she could overhear their chatter, "now come get some food. David, Sammy, go outside, Uncle Derek has your burgers ready."

The boys raced out of their seats to the backyard while Alex and Jackson were left taking the chips and snack bowls back to the kitchen. As they passed the glass patio door out to the deck, Alex whistled, grinning at Jackson as he jerked his head towards the backyard.

"Well, look at that, would you? Kepner's got some legs on her."

Jackson turned from the sink to see his wife sitting by the pool, her legs dangling in the water, while Clara stood behind her and played with her hair. She was chatting with Jo and Arizona, the women all laughing at some story that Arizona was sharing with great enthusiasm. Jo was pregnant and wearing a large t-shirt over her bathing suit, but April was wearing a strapless bikini with a bow on the front. Her long legs were kicking at the pool water, her red hair glimmering in the sunshine. The line of her throat and the arch of her shoulders made Jackson's mouth water. Three children later, her curves were generous and firm. Jackson knew she felt self-conscious about her body some days, but with nearly a decade of marriage between them, she had grown more confident and bold as opposed to the meek intern who had worn a one piece bathing suit for the longest time.

Today, according to the two piece bathing suit that cupped her hips and curves and showed a peek of her cleavage, was one of her confident days.

"Hey, stop looking at my wife," Jackson grumbled as he hit Alex on the arm. "I'm telling Jo on you."

"Whatever, dude, you can look at my wife all you want, she's still mine," Alex replied back proudly with a grin. "Come on, let's go see how Shepherd did on the grill."

Jackson followed him out to the backyard, smiling when he caught sight of his family enjoying themselves at Meredith's Fourth of July barbeque. These people had become more than his colleagues, surpassing the title of merely work friends; they'd become family, and their children were his children's best friends. That was a bond he thought he'd never find in Seattle, but that's what the city had become to him - home.

He looked up when he heard the sound of April and Clara's laughter, both of them yelling at Sam and David to stop splashing them while Maddie clapped excitedly from her tiny beach chair. His eyes met April's across the yard and he thanked the universe that he chose Mercy West, because in the end, it had led to him choosing her.

* * *

_+ one ~ _

Jackson looked up from his phone and set it on the ledge out of reach when he heard his wife coming through the patio door. She smiled at him as she set her own phone down next to his, along with a half empty glass of wine she'd been enjoying after dinner. The cabin they had rented in the woods was cozy; there was a living room, kitchen, a master bedroom with a large bathroom, and an deck outdoors where the hot tub was located.

After spending two days holed up in the bedroom, only leaving for food, they finally decided to give the hot tub a try.

"Kids okay?"

April nodded. "Clara wants us to get her a souvenier, Sammy's mad we didn't bring him along, and Maddie said that Alex said they don't have bedtimes and can stay up as late as they want."

"Great," Jackson chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Good to know the rules of the Karev household for our future anniversary trips. We might as well have let Clara baby-sit and she's only eight." He watched as April lingered by the tub, her hand tracing a row of water droplets up and down the edge. "You getting in? The water's warm."

"Well, duh, it's a _hot_ tub," she teased.

But she untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, standing in front of Jackson in only her underwear. It was nothing fancy - the usual plain white camisole and panties she wore to bed, but Jackson sat up a little straighter at the sight of his wife.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when April slipped the camisole over her head. Next, her long, red hair came down from the ponytail it had been in. When she tugged her underwear down and took a step towards him, he forgot to breathe. There was nothing sexier than the sight of his wife standing naked out in the open, even if no one was around for miles and only he could see her in all her glory.

"April-" He stuttered as she stepped into the hot tub, one long leg then another, water splashing over him as she straddled him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she aligned herself against his body as intimately as she could with the water and his swim trunks between them. "April," he managed to get out even as he began to trail his hands down her bare back in awe, "where's your suit?"

"At home, in Seattle," she answered with a mischevious grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"You- I-" He gave up on finding the right words, instead chuckling and shaking his head in amazement as he wrapped his arms around her, fingers running up and down her stomach underneath the warm water. "You're amazing."

April giggled at the praise, blushing bright red at the compliment, her eyes unable to meet his in embarrassment despite the bold move. "Thank you," she said, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. "Just thought I'd surprise you, since it's our anniversary and all."

"Babe, you always surprise me," Jackson reassured her. His wet hands moved back her hair, fingertips tracing the curve of her ear and down the line of her throat. He smiled as he felt her shiver, and he pulled her in even closer, not an inch of space separating them. "You are the _best_ surprise I've ever gotten."

"Jackson..." April's face morphed into such an expression of love and tenderness, her hands cradling his cheeks as she nuzzled his scruff. Her lips moved to his, her mouth passionate and confident as she rocked her body against his. "I love you."

She let out a shriek when Jackson suddenly stood up, his arms wrapped around her waist so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him to keep her balance. She flushed at being naked outdoors, burrowing her head into his chest and trying not to shiver in the open air. She held onto him tight as he opened the patio door and led the way back inside.

"I love you too," he murmured into her hair as he gently laid her down on the living room rug in front of the fireplace. "I love every inch of you."

* * *

_the end ~_


End file.
